Java.TM. is an object orientated programming language developed by Sun Microsystems. The Java language is small, simple and portable across platforms and operating systems, both at the source and at the binary level. This makes the Java programming language very popular on the Internet.
Java's platform independence and code compaction are the most significant advantages of Java over conventional programming languages. In conventional programming languages, the source code of a program is sent to a compiler which translates the program into machine code or processor instructions. The processor instructions are native to the system's processor. If the code is compiled on an Intel-based system, the resulting program will only run on other Intel-based systems. If it is desired to run the program on another system, the user must go back to the original source code, obtain a compiler for the new processor, and recompile the program into the machine code specific to that other processor.
Java operates differently. The Java compiler takes a Java program and, instead of generating machine code for a particular processor, generates bytecodes. Bytecodes are instructions that look like machine code, but aren't specific to any processor. To execute a Java program, a bytecode interpreter takes the Java bytecode converts them to equivalent native processor instructions and executes the Java program. The Java byte code interpreter is one component of the Java Virtual Machine.
Having the Java programs in bytecode form means that instead of being specific to any one system, the programs can run on any platform and any operating system as long a Java Virtual Machine is available. This allows a binary bytecode file to be executable across platforms.
The disadvantage of using bytecodes is execution speed. System specific programs that run directly on the hardware from which they are compiled, run significantly faster that Java bytecodes, which must be processed by the Java Virtual Machine. The processor must both convert the Java bytecodes into native instructions in the Java Virtual Machine and execute the native instructions.
One way to speed up the Java Virtual Machine is by techniques such as the "Just in Time" (JIT) interpreter, and even faster interpreters known as "Hot Spot JITs" interpreters. The JIT versions all result in a JIT compile overhead to generate native processor instructions. These JIT interpreters also result in additional memory overhead.
The slow execution speed of Java and overhead of JIT interpreters have made it difficult for consumer appliances requiring local-cost solutions with minimal memory usage and low energy consumption to run Java programs. The performance requirements for existing processors using the fastest JITs more than double to support running the Java Virtual Machine in software. The processor performance requirements could be met by employing superscalar processor architectures or by increasing the processor clock frequency. In both cases, the power requirements are dramatically increased. The memory bloat that results from JIT techniques, also goes against the consumer application requirements of low cost and low power.
It is desired to have an improved system for implementing Java programs that provides a low-cost solution for running Java programs for consumer appliances.